Forever with you
by CandyPonPon
Summary: Starco
"THERE'S NOTHING TO WATCHHHHH!"

Star suddenly screamed. Star and Marco were sitting on the couch in front of the television. The only thing between them was a bowl full of cheese nachos. Marco groaned and rubbed both of his ears. "Geez, Star, why did you suddenly scream like that? You know my ears hurts when you do." Star rolled her eyes, " Cuz I'm frustrappointed!"

Marco looked at Star weirdly, like that hadn't become a habit. "Frustrappointed?" "Star smiled, "Yeah, frustrated and disappointed. Frustrappointed." "That's not a word." "I know, it's a cool Earth slang." "It's not a slang word either."

Star pouted. "It is! I'm sure." Marco smirked, "Yes yes, whatever you say."

Marco moved from the couch and into the kitchen. He grabbed some bread and ham peanut butter jelly to make himself a sandwich. Star looked at it with genuine excitement. "Want some?" Marco asked, "I can make one for you." Star brightened. "Yup. It looks so delishasty." "What is that?" "Delicious and tasty. Earth slangs." "That's worst and it's not a slang." "Oh, Marco, you and your jokes!"

Marco grinned and rolled his eyes as the princess mumbled a tee hee.

He was used to this life. The life in which he had to live with a bubbly princess as his best friend. A life with more excitement and danger in his life. A life less boring.

Sometimes he would wonder if he had feelings for Star. But then he would feel guilty because he had Jackie. But then he would remember that he and Jackie weren't dating and he wasn't even sure that she liked him. But then he would think that Star probably didn't feel that way about him. Finally, he would brush the thought away.

However, it's been different these days.

He thought about her more often. He would wonder what she was doing and would blush when he thought about her smiles.

He always try to push those thoughts to the deepest corner of his brain but soon they would reappear. He tried not to think about it but trying not to think about Star is like trying not to think about cheese that's stuck on your face.

You can't.

Star was still smiling, with her cheeks light with pink blush.

She sighed and smiled again.

She was oh so obviously in love with him.

Star had been seeing sparkles, glitters and rainbows around Marco recently. Her heart would feel like it was about to jump out of her chest everytime she saw him. She asked Mrs. Diaz about it, not telling who ofcourse, and she told her that it was love. Or maybe because Star was always casting spells at him. Star decided that it was the first one.

Star sighed again. Ofcourse she knew that Marco liked Jackie. He always had. But recently she felt like Marco was paying much more attention to her. Maybe she had a chance. That thought led to a question in her head.

"Marco."

"Yes, Star?"

"If you had to choose between Jackie and me, who would you choose?"

Marco spitted, literally. He blushed red and coughed a few times. Star stared at him, eagerly waiting for his answer. Marco was about to shout something along the lines of "the hell" and "are you insane" but saw the sincerity in her eyes. So he closed his mouth and thought about it carefully.

"Probably you."

Star blushed and giggled. Marco frowned, still with that big red blush on his face. "What, is something wrong with my answer?" Star giggled again, "Nope, I'm just really really happy." Marco's eyes widened for a moment. He blushed even more.

"Here's your sandwich."

"Thanks, Marco. This will be terrilous."

"You and your 'Earth Slangs'."

...

A line was formed infront of the science lab. Star gazed at it with excitement. "I freakin love lines!" She then noticed that the line was filled with boys. She tapped her finger on her chin. "Are these people crazy cause I don't think this is the line to the boy's toilet."

A girl suddenly appeared next to Star. "This is the line to ask Jackie out to the End of year dance. Everyone can be in the line and Jackie will choose. Man, it's good being popular." The girl explained. "She's still not as popular as you though."

Star frowned, "Then why don't I have a line?"

The girl frowned as well, "But aren't you going with Marco?"

Star blushed, "He hasn't asked me yet."

The girl nodded, "Okay, cool. Goodluck."

The girl walked away. Star thought about it. The end of the year dance. It would be amazing if she could go with Marco, though he would probably ask Jackie. "Speaking of which, why isn't Marco in Jackie's line of candidates?" "Because I'm not asking her to the dance."

Star spun around quicker than lightning. Marco was standing behind her with a smirk. "I'm not asking anybody to the dance. I'm done being the one making the first move."

Star made an O shaped mouth. Star clapped her hands once. "Then do you want to go to the dance with me?" Marco turned around with a light blush on his face. "Sure, that's cool." Star smiled from ear to ear. "Okay, cool. Cooooooooool."

Jackie suddenly walked out of the science lab, getting surrounded by boys asking her to the dance. She looked around and spotted Marco, to her suprise, not in the line. Actually he's too busy chatting with Star? Jackie excused herself out of the line and walked to Marco.

"Hi Marco, Star." Marco almost froze and that sort of annoyed Star. "H-hi Jackie!" Marco stuttered. Star groaned a bit. Jackie seemed genuinely surprised so Star quickly smiled. Star clasped her mouth after Jackie turned away, wondering why she did that. Jackie was one of her favourite person in the world after all.

"So, Diaz, wanna go to the dance with me? I mean, if you don't mind." Jackie said while flushing red. Marco's eyes widened and his cheeks turned into a shade of red Star had never seen before. "S-sure! Ofcourse! Absolutely! I- i mean," Marco cleared his throat, "Sure, that's cool."

It was Star's turn to be surprised. Jackie smiled at him sweetly. "Cool."

As soon as Jackie was out of sight, Star stared at Marco as if they're screaming at him. She wanted an explanation.

"Look, Star, you know how much this means to me. I've liked Jackie since forever and now's finally my chance. You understand, don't you?"

Star was close to tears but she covered them up with a smile. "I understand."

Marco waved Star goodbye and went to his class. His mind was wondering whether he agreed to go with Jackie because he wanted to or because it was something he was supposed to do.

...

"So, Star, where is this amazing thing you want to show me?"

Jackie asked as they were on the roof. Star turned around and smiled at her. "Sorry, Jackie, I had to lure you up here to ask you a really private question,

Are you actually interested in Marco?"

Jackie's eyes widened and she blushed. Star was just standing there waiting for her answer.

Jackie cleared her throat. "Yes, yes I am. I liked him for a some time now."

Jackie sighed, "Look, I kinda had a hunch you like him, Star. Is this what this is about? God, Star, let's not take this in between us kay? We're still friends and rivals in love, okay? I don't want to fight with you for a boy."

Star smiled,"You saw right through me! Alright, from now on, we're rivals in love. I 'll fight you to the death for Marco's heart!"

Jackie smiled, " Same goes for me!"

"Well then, goodbye!"

"ok- wait. What?"

Star suddenly smiled and pulled a knife out. She used it to stab into Jackie's stomach twice.

Jackie's eyes widened and her skin turned pale in shock. She fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Tears brim out of her eyes as she desparately clutches her stomach. Blood spilled everywhere.

Star grinned, her eyes widening in delight. "Ah ha ha ha... Ha ha ha... HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HEEHEHEHEHEHE HAHAHA!"

Star's laugh echoed in Jackie's ear as she continued to scream in pain.

Jackie clutched her stomach more tightly. "M-MARCO! HELP ME!"

Star turned to her and grinned, her hands covered in blood. "You are so funny Jackie." She began, "You can't ask for help from someone you're not worthy of, definitely not. And nobody's here anymore, you idiot."

Star laughed even more as Jackie screamed. "You are so so funny. 'Friends'? Friends don't steal from each other, Jackie."

Star leaned in closer. "You're just trying to take Marco away from me. You're seperating us. I definitely won't let you do that. I definitely won't."

Star raised her knife once again. "I definitely won't."

Jackie stared in terror as Star stabbed and stabbed into the same place that she stabbed into her stomach. She cried and screamed in pain. Blood flowed out from Jackie's stomach with no sign of stopping. Star was laughing in delight.

"HEHEHEHEHHEHE AHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!"

Finally, Jackie stopped moving and Star finally stopped stabbing.

Star grinned and touched her cheeks.

"Marco will be mine. Marco will stay with me forever, no matter what."

She smiled once more.

"I'll kill anyone who gets in our way of true love."


End file.
